


Winter miracles

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Changing of lives, Dancing, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Greg is a father, Greg is clever, Hurt/Comfort, It's not that easy, M/M, Mycroft gets a package, Mycroft's daughter, Prostitution, Protective Mycroft, Secrets, She is missing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: She started to whimper in his arms, Greg rocked her to calm her down. He really didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to part from her, but he knew that is the only option he has. She needs a home where she is looked after, loved, where she gets everything. He stood up and walked out with determination. He had a house in mind, it was risky, but he knew if his guess is right she’ll be in good hands there. He saw the man from his window every night. He came home late, always alone; anyone seeing him would think him to be cold and emotionless, but Greg knew different.





	Winter miracles

Greg wrapped his arms around his daughter, trying to keep her as warm as he could. He sat in the quiet of the church the only place that was open and offered protection from the harsh winter. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes, trying to figure out what to do next. He was out on the streets without money, proper clothes or a job. He had a wife and well paying job in one of the factories, but his wife got sick and he had to quit his job to make sure that they were fine. Then she died and he couldn’t find a new job, they were about to be put to the streets when he got the offer. Under normal circumstances he’d never say yes, but he had to think about his daughter, so he became the man’s lover. It wasn’t as bad as he feared; they had a roof over their head, food, warm. But everything changed in a moment, he got bored of him and they were out. She started to whimper in his arms, Greg rocked her to calm her down. He really didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to part from her, but he knew that is the only option he has. She needs a home where she is looked after, loved, where she gets everything. He stood up and walked out with determination. He had a house in mind, it was risky, but he knew if his guess is right she’ll be in good hands there. He saw the man from his window every night. He came home late, always alone; anyone seeing him would think him to be cold and emotionless, but Greg knew different. He made his way to his house and put her to the stairs, kissing her for the last time fighting his tears. He hid in the shadows to wait for him to come home. Soon he appeared on the street, on his own, late in the night as always, he walked into the house without a look at the bundle of cloths on the stairs. Greg cursed inwardly, he was about to ran back to get her when she started to cry and the door opened again. The man looked around with confusion and picked her up, looking around again, she started to cough so he quickly went in with her.

 

“Lord Frisk, may I borrow the young man for a dance?” he stopped in front of them.  
“Sure, sure, I would love to turn you around if not for the damn leg.” he chuckled bowed and offered his arm to Greg.  
“Sir.” he bowed.  
“My name is Mycroft Holmes.” he smiled at him as he led him to the dance floor.  
“Greg Lestrade, Sir.”  
“Gregory sounds better.”  
“Thank you Sir.”  
“You can dance?” he whispered.  
“Of course, almost everything.  
“Good.” he smiled. They danced around the floor, Greg of course immediately recognised the man he watched from his widow.  
“Here alone?” Greg finally asked.  
“Yes, I won’t ask the same from you. I haven’t seen you here before?”  
“First time here.”  
“Relative of Lord Frisk?”  
“Second cousin, yes. I just moved here and he was kind enough to bring me to society.”  
“I hope we’ll see you more, you are really a spectacular.”  
“Thank you, you can’t complain either. Lots of ladies falling after you I imagine.”  
“Then why I’m dancing with you?”  
“To take a break from them, fun, to shock you acquaintances.” Mycroft chuckled.   
“No, I set my eyes on you.”  
“Oh…very kind of you but I’m actually taken.”  
“I didn’t know that, sorry.”  
“No need. Do you have anyone? At home I mean.”  
“I have the most beautiful lady waiting for me at home.”  
“What is her name?”  
“Emma.”  
“Very nice name.”  
“She is my daughter, she is four.” he smiled.  
“Oh…I see.” he smiled back. “Her mother if I may ask?”  
“I don’t want to talk about if you don’t mind.”  
“I’m sorry to bring it up.” Mycroft shook his head with a smile.  
“Well thank you for the dance Gregory, I hope we can repeat it again.”  
“I would like that, thank you.” they both bowed.

“You are not to talk to him again.” Greg got back to Lord Frisk.  
“I’m sorry Sir.”  
“I hate that snake. He is all charming and chatty and then stabs you in the back. Little monster like his uncle.”  
“I didn’t know.”  
“Of course, you know nothing Greg.” Mycroft walked up to them again. “Here he is again, you are not dancing!” he gave one warning look to Greg and turned back to Mycroft with a charming smile.  
“Lord Frisk.” he bowed. “May I talk to you in private?”  
“Of course, of course…Why don’t we go in here?” Greg stayed seated and waited for them to come back.  
Mycroft came out after a while. “I want everything back by tomorrow!” lord Frisk yelled after him.  
“I know.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Come with me Gregory.”  
“But…”  
“You are his, so go.” Lord Frisk spit, Greg followed Mycroft with a questioning look.  
“I’m sorry to speak without permission Sir. Could you tell me what is happening now?”  
“You don’t have to ask for permission Gregory. You no longer live with Lord Frisk.”  
“I see.”  
“I tell you more once we get home.” Greg nodded, he was silent during the ride, thinking about the turn of events.   
They walked up the stairs, Greg’s stomach twitched when he heard the voice of a little girl, then Emma appeared.  
“Papa!” she ran to Mycroft.  
“Hello princess.” he picked him up and turned her around.  
“Do you have something for me?” she asked.  
“Do I?” he smirked and took out a handkerchief. “Your favourite.” he whispered. “Don’t let Miss Woods see you eat it.” he kissed her. “Emma dear this is a friend of mine Gregory Lestrade.” he put her down.  
“Good evening.” she curtseyed.   
“Good evening Miss.” Greg bowed and smiled at her.  
“Now my dear, off to bed.”  
“Night Papa.” she kissed her.  
“Good night Emma.” she ran upstairs. Mycroft took Greg by the elbow.  
“Come you need to sit down.” he pulled him to the sitting room. “Drink this.” he put a glass to his hand. “I’m sorry Gregory, I should have prepared you.”  
“To what Sir?” he tried to steady his voice.  
“As soon as I laid my eyes on you I knew that she is yours.”  
“Who?” he tried to play the dumb.  
“You are not dumb so please act accordingly.”  
“Sorry Sir.”  
“You can call me Mycroft.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I must admit that I didn’t bring you here for no reasons…”  
“You want me to sleep with others and get information out of them. I’m guessing you immediately knew what my occupation is.” Mycroft nodded.  
“You are clever, very good looking; but I’m not going to force you into it. I can get you a job in the office.”  
“Can I think about it?”  
“Of course.”  
“I want to ask you one thing; please do not tell it to her, never…Promise me this. You are her father now, do not tell her who I am, what I do.”  
“If that’s your wish, I’ll respect it.” he nodded.  
“So, do you want to test out the goods you purchased?” Greg asked hesitantly, Mycroft looked at him with confusion. “I’m guessing you paid lots of money for me.”  
“I paid, yes; but you are no one’s property Gregory. You can leave any time you want, right now if that is what you want. I’ll get you an apartment and another job, you owe me nothing.”  
“But why?”  
“I…I love her. I must say that she is the best thing that happened to me. I have to thank you for that.”  
“I think it’s the other way around. You took her in, raise her like your own.”  
“Do you think you could tell me your story?”  
“There is not much to be told honestly. I had to leave my job to take care of my wife and the baby, she got sick after giving birth to Emma. She died and I couldn’t get another job, we were about to be put to the streets when I got an offer. So we moved in with him. I watched you every night from my window, then that day he got bored of his ‘toy’ and put us out. I knew I had to get her a home and I felt like I knew you and I knew you’ll get her to a place where she’ll be looked after; so I left her there. I tried to look for a job, but no one would give me one because I didn’t have an address and I couldn’t get a place without job…So I started to work on the streets. I managed to collect enough money to get a room, but no one would hire a whore; I tried everything, literally everything but no one hired me. Then one day Lord Frisk spotted me on the street, he thought I look nice so he took me in. And I went with him…it was better than working on the streets. That’s all.” Mycroft nodded.   
“I can promise you that you won’t have a problem with getting a job and you can stay here as long as you want.”  
“I…you said you could get me an apartment. Might I take you up on that offer? It’s just…I’m not sure I can stay here.” he wiped down his tears.  
“I understand, I make arrangements tomorrow, if that’s acceptable for you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I show you to your room now. I want to ask you to put the clothes you wear in front of the door. He wants them back.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I won’t do that to you. Anything you wear, use is yours; the flat will be yours too, whatever happens.”   
“Thank you very much.” Greg went to the room, closed the door and cried himself to sleep.

“Morning Mr. Lestrade.” Emma stopped before running into him.  
“Morning Miss Holmes.” he bowed.  
“Papa already left to work, but he said to look after you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I show you to the dining room.”  
“Very kind of you Miss.” he smiled.  
“After that I have to leave you, I have classes; piano and reading and…I can read already, papa is very proud of me. He said I’m clever and I’ll get far. He always says that he doesn’t want to force me into anything, but I like it…I want to know even more, but he says I need to be a child first, I should play and…” she talked without stopping for air.   
“Miss Emma.” her nanny came into the room. “Leave Mr. Lestrade alone.”  
“She’s no bother for me.”  
“It’s not appropriate young lady, come on.”  
“Bye.” she walked out as a lady should now that her nanny was watching her.

“Mr. Lestrade.” Greg was reading in the room he was given.  
“Yes.”  
“My name is Anthea, I’m Mr. Holmes personal assistant. I’m here to show you to your flat.”  
“Thank you.” he stood up.  
“I brought you a coat.”  
“Oh thank you.”  
“We are going to walk, if you don’t mind. It is close by.”  
“I don’t mind.” Greg followed her, they walked in silence. She wasn’t lying it was close, the flat was comfortable sized, clean, had everything.   
“Here are the keys, there are a few clothes in the wardrobe, but I’m to take you to the tailor to get you fitted.”  
“Thank you. Can I talk to Mr. Holmes today?”  
“Yes, after the tailor we are going to the doctor and after that.”  
“Thank you.”  
Greg got measured from top to bottom, he decided to keep his mouth shut; he didn’t know much about suits anyways, so it was better to leave it to someone who knows more. After that came the doctor and a thorough inspection, Greg always tried to make sure that he was safe and healthy; but never got checked this well so he really hoped that there was nothing to be found.   
“Wait here.” Anthea pointed at a chair when they got to the office. Greg sat down and examined her more carefully, he tried to figure out how much she knew.  
“I don’t care what you did or what you’ll do until you don’t cause problems or hurt Mr. Holmes.” she said like she was reading his mind.  
“I wasn’t planning to.” she snorted.  
“There were others who said the same, do you want to meet them?”  
“Not really in the mood for the cemetery right now.”  
“Finally a clever one.” she turned back to the papers. Greg cleared his throat after a while. “Yes?” she didn’t look up.  
“Is there something I could do?”  
“Sit and be quiet.” So Greg did that for the next five hours, at some point she brought him lunch and tea, but there was really nothing to do.  
“Mr. Holmes will see you now.” she said finally, Greg followed her to the office.  
“Gregory.”  
“Mr. Holmes.”  
“I told you…”  
“I would stay at Mr. Holmes for now.”  
“If that’s what you want. Please sit.” he pointed at the chair. “Want something?”  
“No thank you.”  
“Are you satisfied with the flat?”  
“Yes, very nice thank you.”  
“Did you have time to think?”  
“I do it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“It’s just sex.” he shrugged.  
“It’s a bit more complicated than that. It’s dangerous…”  
“I know that, but at least I’d be useful.”  
“You can be useful doing something else.”  
“Getting secrets out of people to help you protect the country, I think it’s more useful than arranging or typing files.” Mycroft blinked a few. “You said I’m clever.”  
“I know and I stand by it.”  
“I can be useful and I know where I end up if I betray you. I’m not planning to and I think you know that perfectly well. You took her in, gave her everything so you hoped or knew that I’ll do everything for you in return.”  
“You don’t have to do it because of that Gregory. I love her, she is my daughter; of course I do everything for her. You owe me nothing.”  
“I do it nevertheless.”  
“All right.” he nodded and called in Anthea. “Anthea, Mr. Lestrade will join us. Arrange that he gets the training he needs. Good luck with it. If you need anything ask Anthea, she can help you.”  
“Thank you Mr. Holmes.” they shook hands.

“I have one question.” Anthea said as they walked through the building.  
“Yes?”  
“Who are you?”  
“Greg Lestrade, new recruit.”  
“Funny too, be careful.”  
“I’m planning to.”  
“Tell me, I know there is more.”  
“Nothing.”  
“I’ll get to the bottom of it.” Greg laughed and almost bumped into Anthea who stopped. “You…” she turned back. “Of course!”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Don’t play the dumb, you are her father.”  
“I really have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“Fine.” she sighed. “She has the same laughter, that’s what made me realise, she looks like you a lot.” Greg just stared back at her with a blank expression. “He really loves her, I hope you are not planning to talk her away from him. That would kill him, I’m not kidding.” Greg didn’t answer. “Fine.” she gave up.   
“I won’t get myself into their life, he offered me to stay with them but I do not want to. She is his daughter; I don’t want to disrupt his family.” he whispered.  
“I believe you.” she nodded. “You made a good choice. He does everything for her, really lucky girl; she is clever and well behaved but also a proper child.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“Are you sure about this job?”  
“I’ve been doing it for a while.” he shrugged.  
“You could have a way out of that life.”  
“I’m guessing I’m not only going to seduce and have sex.”   
“No.”  
“There will be a fair amount of shooting, spying, breaking in, stealing, wrestling in the sheets and assassinating...I hope you know that”  
“I figured.”

 

“I’m here to see Mr. Holmes.”  
“At this hour?”  
“Yes, it is really important; I’m Greg Lestrade if that makes any difference.”  
“Mr. Lestrade; apologies.” the butler stepped aside to let him in. “Please wait here.” he left him in the sitting room. Mycroft came down in his pyjama, his hair dishevelled, his robe flying after him as he hurried in.  
“Gregory!”  
“I got it.” he gave him the papers.  
“Thank you.” he sat down and looked through them, Greg stayed since he wasn’t dismissed. Mycroft totally got lost in the papers so Greg cleared his throat. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry Gregory. I think you better stay here tonight, just to be safe. The room is ready. Is there anything else?”  
“No.”  
“Hungry? Need a doctor?”  
“No, everything is fine.”  
“Thank you for your work.” Greg went up to the room. Emma peaked down from the second floor.  
“Good evening Miss.” he waved at her.  
“Evening Gregory.” she smiled. “Papa has to leave?”  
“Not to my knowledge.”  
“You’re staying?”  
“For tonight, yes…you better go back to bed, I hear footsteps.” she quickly disappeared.  
“Oh Gregory.” Mycroft stopped.  
“She was spying; I sent her back to bed.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Good night Mycroft.”  
“Night.” he mumbled, his attention already turned back to the papers.

“Morning Gregory.”  
“Morning Miss. Holmes.”  
“Anything for me?”  
“Not this time, sorry.” she pouted.  
“Papa had to leave; he won’t be back for a while. He left you a letter.”  
“Thank you.” he took it from her. Mycroft had to leave he wasn’t sure for how long, but he asked him to stay and look after her; no other assignments. “Looks like it’s the two of us until your father gets back.” he smiled at her.

 

Greg was woken in the middle of the night.  
“Get up, I need your help.” Anthea was standing next to him.  
“Okay, I get dressed in a second.”  
“No need, just come.”  
“Okay.” Greg followed her with worry. They went down to the carriage. “You take his arms, I get his legs.” Mycroft was curled up on the seats, he looked horrid, there was blood all over him. “Come on Greg!”  
“Yes, sorry.” he shook himself and picked up Mycroft. “I can take him alone. You should make sure that Emma doesn’t see him like this, she likes to spy.”  
“I take care of her.” Anthea left. Greg took Mycroft to his room, he put him on the bed. By the time Anthea came in Mycroft was washed down and bandaged up.  
“Thank you Greg.”  
“There were more blood then injury, only cuts, few of them deep so I stitched those up.”  
“Good.”  
“What happened?”  
“Complications.” she shrugged. “Nothing to worry about, he took care of everything.”  
“I can look after him.”  
“That is what I wanted to ask. He is a bad patient, I warn you.”  
“Thank you, I’ll manage.”

“Morning Mycroft.” Greg greeted him.  
“Hello Gregory.” he whispered and tried to sit up.  
“No, no. You need to rest.”  
“I had worse.” he grunted.  
“I saw the scars, but I don’t care. You rest now.”  
“How’s she?”  
“Very well, already arguing with her teacher.” Mycroft chuckled. “Like her father.” he held the mug to his mouth.  
“You say I’m a bad influence on her?”  
“Not at all Mycroft. She was a bit sad that you missed her birthday…”  
“I’m sorry; I couldn’t risk sending her a present.”  
“You did.”  
“I did?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft smiled.  
“Thank you so much Gregory.”  
“She really missed you, so I thought it could help. Now you need to sleep, you can see her in the afternoon, promise.”   
“Okay.” Mycroft let Greg tuck him back.

“Papa.” Mycroft woke up to Emma’s whisper.  
“Hello my dear.”  
“Are you all right?”  
“Sure, I just need a little rest.”  
“I really liked my birthday present, thank you.” she kissed him.  
“I hoped so.”  
“Do I really have to go to this school? We got a new teacher and she is unbearable.” she dramatically dropped to the bed.  
“This is the best school in town my dear.”  
“I know.” she sighed and curled up next to him.  
“You have other good teachers and your friends too.”  
“We had a sleepover.”  
“You did?”  
“Gregory let me.”  
“What else did he let you do?”  
“Not much…I had to finish my homework and go to bed in time, but we also had fun. I missed you so much.” she kissed his cheek.   
“Me too my darling.”  
“I have to go now, dance class. Greg let me sign up, I’m still playing the piano, don’t worry.” she kissed him again. “Get better soon papa.”  
“Thank you dear.”

“I didn’t set her completely free.” Greg came in.   
“I know thank you. At least I’m home for Christmas.”  
“Exactly.” he smiled. “I didn’t get her anything in your name jet. I hoped you get home.”  
“Why?”  
“You are her father, my friend…I might be able to say that after four years.”  
“We are friends Gregory.” he smiled. “Thank you for your help.”  
“I’m not leaving!” he smiled. “Anthea warned me that you are a bad patient.” Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
“So don’t even try getting rid of me.”  
By Christmas night Mycroft was well enough to join them at dinner. He sat watching Emma dance around the living room, pulling Greg to dance with her. After a while he stood up and left them. Greg found him in the balcony. “Get inside Mycroft!” Greg came out shivering trying to sound as commanding as he could.  
“Do I have to?” he didn’t turn back.  
“Yes.” Mycroft limped back with a sigh. “Talk to me.” Greg wrapped a blanket around him.  
“I just needed air.”  
“Sure.”  
“I just saw the two of you and…I’m sorry.” he cleared his throat and left, but Greg followed him.  
“Why is papa crying?” Emma stopped him.  
“He’s just exhausted, you should be in bed too.”  
“Good night.”   
Greg went into Mycroft’s room without knocking. “Now talk.” he stopped at the end of his bed. “I don’t want to repeat myself Mycroft.” he said sternly.  
“You and her.” he sobbed.  
“Oh Mycroft.” he sat next to him, but Mycroft moved away from him. “I’m not taking her away from you, she is your daughter.”  
“She is not!”  
“She is Mycroft…you asked me to stay and look after her. So I did, I did the job you gave me, nothing more. And now I’m here because I want to make sure that you are fine. As soon as you are well enough I’m moving back home.”  
“Why?” he whispered.  
“Because this is your house, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I don’t want to get in your way.” Mycroft was again crying. There was a knock on the door, Greg went to open it.  
“Mr. Holmes?”  
“He’s not too well now.”  
“She isn’t in her bed.”  
“What?” Mycroft sat up, his tears immediately dried up.  
“I went to check on her, but she’s not there. We went through the house but she is nowhere to be found.” Mycroft was already up, he fell to the ground after a few steps. Greg helped him up.  
“I find her, promise.”  
“No, I want to…I have to go.” Greg nodded and helped him get dressed. “Get her coat and blankets and tea in a thermos.”  
“I get them My, just calm down.”  
“How could I?”  
“Shhh, please.” Greg cupped his face. “We’ll find her, promise.” Mycroft just whined. Greg collected everything. “Come on.” they went out to the cold night. “See it snowed, we can follow her footsteps. We’ll find her.” he reassured Mycroft although his heart was racing too. “We will find her.” he kept repeating it to him. Not long after they found her.  
“Emma!” Mycroft cried out and hurried to her, falling to his knees in front of her. He pulled her to a hug. “Emma dear.” he held her tightly. “Gregory, her coat!” he quickly wrapped it around her. “My dear, what happened?” he stroked her hair, but she didn’t answer. Mycroft picked her up and started to walk back home, Greg looked at him with worry, fearing he’ll fell, but they managed to get back without any complications.  
“Please talk to me my dear.” Mycroft begged when she was back in her room. “Please, you can tell me anything. I’m not angry, I’m not going to ground you…please.”  
“You said I’m not your daughter.”  
“You are my dear, you are my daughter. Everyone says how much you are like me, remember?”  
“Why did you say that then?”  
“I’m not sure, I’m…” he sighed and pulled her to his lap. “All right my love let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a sad lonely man who rather spent his time in the office then in his house. One night he was walking home when he found a strange package on his doorstep. He was even more surprised when he picked it up and she cried up. He took her in and made sure she had everything she needed. From that moment he wasn’t lonely anymore, he came home as soon as he could to spend more time with his little princess. She changed his life upside down but in a very good way, he’s never been happier in his life. One evening he was out dancing and met a man, they talked and he told him his story. How he had to give up her daughter so she can have the life he couldn’t give her at that time. He wanted her to be safe, healthy, happy, to have the opportunities he could not give her.” Mycroft fell silent; Emma kissed him.  
“So I have two fathers. You should get married so Gregory can move here.” Mycroft laughed, he heard Greg’s laughter from the corridor. “You love him, I can tell.” she whispered, Mycroft fell silent. “He likes you too; I talked with him…I’m clever, just like the two of you. Now go.” she kissed him. “And get me another father.” she climbed down from his lap and nudged him to go. Mycroft went out to the corridor closing the door behind him.  
“Spying on your boss?” he asked, Greg wrapped his arms around him, he could see that Mycroft was barely standing on his feet.  
“Sorry.” he helped him back to his room.  
“I know I promised never to tell it to her, but…there was no point in lying.” Mycroft collapsed to his bed.  
“I know and you didn’t tell her everything, I’m grateful for that.”  
“I promised after all and you have a different job now.”  
“I have.” he nodded. “Being your nurse.”  
“Very funny.” he smirked.   
“What she said…”  
“She’s just eight, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”  
“She does My.” Greg turned really red. “At least from my part.”  
“Really?”  
“Really, to be honest I’ve always admired you. Then we started to work together and I got to know you…” Greg was silenced by a kiss.   
“Finally!” they heard Emma’s voice, they broke into laughter.  
“Come in my dear.” Mycroft called out for her. “Now!” he said when she didn’t come in. She ran in and climbed on the bed settling between them.  
“Hello dad.” Emma kissed Greg.  
“Hello my dear.” he whispered fighting his tears.   
“Can I be the flower girl?” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Well of course.”  
“Good, I have a few ideas.”  
“Not surprised.” Mycroft kissed her. “Go to bed my dear, we have to talk with your father.”   
“Night.” she climbed off the bed.  
“Gregory.” he whispered, Greg was crying. Mycroft pulled him to his arms and stroked his back until he calmed down. “Better?”  
“Bit.” he whispered. “Are you sure?”  
“Very sure.” Mycroft kissed him.  
“But I…you know what I was.”  
“You are one of my best agents; don’t think that when I worked on the field I didn’t sleep with people to gain advantage. I’m not condemning you; you did what was needed to get by. You are strong, whatever happened you remained the funny, clever, warm hearted man I know now; the man I love. You knew me before I know that you were alive, you knew me and totally understood me.”  
“I was just guessing, making up a story in my mind…a way for me to get away from reality.”  
“Well it was spot on, you always understood me so well. You knew what I wanted, how it should be handled, you understood everything even from a look.”  
“You trained me well.” he shrugged.  
“You had it in you…and you played it on to spend more time with me.”  
“I did not.”   
“Sure Gregory.” Mycroft kissed him. “I don’t mind that.”  
“Fine.” he sighed. “Can you blame me?”  
“No.”  
“I love spending time with you and I actually learned a lot from you. More that I’d learn from the others.”  
“Most likely. Everyone was jealous of you.”  
“I know.” he smiled. “I could go and had sex with gorgeous looking people and got paid for it.”  
“Ha ha.” Greg leaned to him resting his head on his shoulder.   
“Okay not always that gorgeous…but I have to say that they were nothing compared to you.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“You don’t have to seduce me Lestrade.”  
“Oh…” he moved to straddle Mycroft’s thighs and kissed him.


End file.
